


Not For Me

by TooCreative4Life



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda fluff, Love, M/M, Theo is a Little Shit, poor theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooCreative4Life/pseuds/TooCreative4Life
Summary: Theo has, once again, thrown himself between danger and his danger-magnet human boyfriend, and is dealing with the aftermath.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Not For Me

Theo rolled his eyes, “Obviously. What was I thinking?”

“Obviously you weren’t,” Stiles snapped back, arms firmly crossed over his torso. 

Another growl simmered in Theo’s chest, abruptly cutting off as his ribs protested, making him wince. He kicked himself mentally as he caught the sour spike of fear on his boyfriend’s scent from across the Stilinski living room. 

This was _not_ how he had wanted today to go. 

All he had asked for was one day without something threatening to ruin the town’s day. Just one. A single fucking day to enjoy with Stiles in the Preserve, away from job stress and pesky baby wolves in need of mommy to hold their hand yet again. But the universe was nothing if not contrary when it came to Theo.

Stiles’ shoulders curled in as his fierce frown melted, the worried creases between his eyes brows deepening as he came over to Theo, standing purposefully behind the couch. Even if he hadn’t been able to smell the myriad of emotions swirling through the man as he looked over Theo, he would have been able to tell just how badly he had been rattled. 

If the situations were reversed, the chimera doubted he would even be half as calm. That was if Stiles could have survived being torn open from hip to shoulder. 

“You’ve got to stop leaping into danger,” Stiles sighed, one arm dropping from the other, ghosting over Theo’s arm. 

“Nah, it’s too much fun,” he said with a chuckle. 

He regretted the decision to laugh, hissing as his face scrunched in pain, his chest exploding in pain again. Slowly, he forced his breathing to even out. Deep breaths only made more of his wound scream, but they were near impossible to fight against as his body yearned to howl from the pain.

“Theo? You okay?” Stiles asked, voice dripping equal parts fear and concern, as one hand hovered over the chimera’s cheek. “Yeah, this looks like oodles of fun,” he snorted pulling his hand away, gripping his own elbow so hard his knuckles turned white. 

“Better me than you,” Theo ground out as he shifted, pushing himself into a sitting position, meeting his lover’s amber eyes.

He swore if Stiles had been a wolf, his eyes would be glowing and he’d be growling loud enough to shake the house’s foundation. Though, the sharp, tight line of his human scowl carried just as much anger and frustration. They both knew what would have happened if Stiles had been the one the rogue’s claws had sunk into. No human could have survived. 

"Maybe I-”

“If you say ask Scott, I will drag your skinny ass onto this couch and rip open Melissa’s stitches reminding you why you said you didn’t want to,” Theo snarled, 

“I can’t keep ending up in this situation, Theo! You almost dying, over and over again, just because I’m human is not okay. I understand why you do it, because honestly, I would do the same thing and as much as I appreciate it because living is great, I hate it.” Stiles sat on the back of the couch, anger deflating as tears rolled down his cheeks. “I hate watching you almost bleed out in the woods knowing that it could have been neither of us if I just asked Scott for the bite.”

Ignoring the white-hot pulsing across his torso, Theo twisted and lunged up Stiles, knocking him back onto the couch. Somehow he foudn the strength to launch himself forward, landing straddling his very startled, clearly deaf, boyfriend with a hand planted in the couch on either side of his head. 

“I- I warned you,” Theo said as his chest heaved from the effort of not screaming. This was more important than pain. “You listening now?” 

Stiles nodded silently beneath him, still in a stunned stupor. 

“Good,” he said, closing his eyes for a second, regrouping his thoughts, pushing down the ever-present urge to kiss Stiles. “You are entitled to your choice, it’s your life, but I am _not_ allowed to be the reason you make it. Okay?” Theo paused, shifting his weight to bring a hand to Stiles’ face, lightly running his knuckles over his cheek, down his neck, settling his palm over his other half’s heart. “Get the bite if you want to; I won’t stop you. But don’t you dare take it out of some notion that I’ll suddenly stop jumping between you and danger if you do. Because I won’t.” He paused again, leveling his breathing again, regretting his decision to move more every inhale and exhale, but he pushed on. “Nothing scares me more than losing you. I need you. I-”

Theo growled, the sound spluttering into a half-sob as his wound protested even louder. It was just three words. He should be able to say them by now! It made no sense to him anymore. He had said everything but those three little words.

Stiles laid his hand over Theo’s, bringing the chimer’s focus back to him, as he smiled. “I know.”


End file.
